Crossing the line
by pokeshipper lover mike
Summary: Ash and Misty are having there usual fights then one day Misty goes too far and ash leaves. Can Misty find Ash before its too late and can she tell him how she really feels about him? Find out. Pokeshipping. Read and review but no flames please


**Crossing The Line**

* * *

**Chapter One: Heading Towards Viridian**

Ash is very excited he's getting near Viridian City. He can't wait to get his Earth badge so he can get into the Pokémon League.  
"One more day until we get to Viridian City. I can't wait." Said Ash  
"Why are you so excited to get your Earth badge anyways?" Said Misty  
"Because, when I do, I'll get to compete in the Pokémon League."  
"You Know, The Viridian City gym leader is Giovanni. He's not all that easy like the other trainers."  
"I know, but he's no match for Ash Ketchum."  
"Stop being so dense and realize that every trainer you come across will not always lose to you!"  
"DENSE? Don't even go there Misty. You are the most stuck up person on the face of this earth. You're just like your sisters. Snobby!"  
"STUCK UP!? SNOBBY!? OOOHHH! You only care about yourself and your stupid badges!"  
"Hey, watch it there. I've risked my life 3 times for these badges. They are not stupid. Besides, one of them is yours. So, does that make you stupid too?"  
"Noo...because I gave it to you out of pity."  
"PITY!? I won fair and square!"  
"DID NOT!"  
"DID TOO!"  
"DID NOT!"  
"DID TOO!"  
"DID NOT!"  
"DID TOO!"  
"DID NOT!"  
Brock couldn't handle these childish arguments any more. He yelled at them. "WILL THE TWO OF YOU SHUT UP! Can't the two of you not argue for one day?"  
Then Ash and Misty look at each other and simply turn their heads away and reply with a "hmm."  
"If the two of you argue once more on the way to Viridian, I'm going to force the two of you to sleep in the same tent tonight. Speaking of that, we're going to stop here and camp out for the night."  
Brock had stopped by a beautiful lake about 12 miles from Viridian. The scenery was great, the air was fresh, only if Ash and Misty stopped fighting, they could enjoy all the scenery.  
"Hey Brock," said Ash, "I'm going for a walk along the lake okay?"  
"Sure go ahead. Just make sure you're back in an hour for dinner."  
"Okay! C'mon Pikachu, lets go for a walk."  
"Pika Pika!(Okay!)"  
While walking with Pikachu, Ash talks to Pikachu about Misty...  
"Hey Pikachu, why has Misty been so mean to me lately? I can't figure it out."  
"Pika Pikapi cha, pika pika chu.(Maybe she's upset about something)."  
"What would she be upset about? I have done anything to her."  
"Pikapi, chu pika pika cha pika chu.(Well, you did call her names earlier today)."  
"Yeah, so? She says bad things about me too! Sometimes the things she says almost makes me runaway from everyone."  
"PIKA?! Pikachu, pika pika, cha.(RUNAWAY?! I never knew she upsets you that much)."  
"Yeah. I wish she would stop. It seems that she gets joy out of upsetting me."  
"Pika pikapi pikachu pika pika."(I don't think that Misty would do that out of sheer joy.)  
"Maybe. But, when she says those things to me, I feel like someone ripped my heart out, and threw it into the blender."  
"Pika, pikachu?(That bad Huh?)."  
"Yeah. Plus I kinda have a thing for her..." wait a minute what am I saying "I mean I love her."  
"Pika.(I know)."  
"What do you mean you know?  
"Pikachu, pika pikapi chu pika cha.(Well duh. It's kinda obvious that you do.)"  
"I just wish she would realize how much she hurts me and then I can tell her how much I love her."  
Meanwhile at the camp...  
"Where's Ash? I told him to be here 30 minutes ago." Said Brock  
"Who knows." Said Misty  
There was a 10 second pause..  
"Hey Brock," Said Misty, "Why does Ash act like a jerk all the time towards me? What have I done to him?"  
"Well, first off, he has kinda been mean, but on the other hand, you say nasty stuff to him too. I know Ash too well, those things you've been saying to him for the last week, are eating him alive. I'm surprised that he hasn't ran-off."  
"Ran-off? Y..you mean like, runaway from us?"  
"Yep."  
"Why would he?" Asked Misty  
Misty began to get worried that he may just do so soon. She wouldn't want that because she loves Ash dearly.  
"Well if he does, he won't have to put up with you bickering about how dense he is or how over-confident he can be. If I was in his shoes, I would've ran away by now."  
"What should I do to keep that from happening?"  
"Well, try and prevent yourself from saying the wrong thing to him. You could also apologize to him about what you've said to him today."  
"Apologize?! I don't think so. He started it, not me."  
"Actually, you did Misty, you just don't realize it."  
"I do...but he sounds just like Gary when he gets confident. I don't want him to be like that. Gary is an insensitive little jerk that only cares about his ownself!"  
"Whoa Misty, take it easy, you're losing it! I get your point, but why do you care so much about Ash?"  
"Well I kinda, sorta like him."  
"Kinda sorta? You mean like you are going ga ga for him?"  
"Yyyeah I think that sounds better." Said Misty  
"Hey Guys, I'm back!" Said Ash yelling  
"Hi Ash!" Said Brock and Misty.  
"Sorry I'm late, I just lost track of the time."  
"It's ok. No big deal." Said Brock.  
"Hey Ash, can I talk to you for a sec?" Said Brock  
"Sure. Misty, could you excuse us for a moment?"  
"Okay. I'll be in my tent with Togepi."  
Of course Misty couldn't help but to eavesdrop on the conversation between Ash and Brock.  
"Ash, where were you? I got worried that you ran away from us."  
"What? I'd never do that. What made you think that?"  
"Well Misty was a bitch towards to you today and I was afraid that she upset you."  
"She did upset me, but I just went for a walk with Pikachu to talk about her rudeness."  
"Has she ever got you to the point when you almost ran away?"  
"Yeah. Remember at Fuchsia City when I ran to the Pokémon Center?"  
"I remember that. What was on your mind?"  
"I was so upset. I was crying, I almost ran away, but the Nurse Joy came by me to see if I was okay. She talked to me and helped me feel better. If it wasn't for her, I would've been gone today."  
She couldn't believe what she was hearing. She went back into her tent because she was too upset to hear the rest.  
"Man Ash, I've never realized how much Misty upsets you. I mean you do upset her a little bit, but not as much as she upsets you. I hope you never leave."  
"Me too." said Misty quietly to herself in her tent.  
"Don't worry Brock, I won't as long as Misty can respect my feelings from now on."  
"Well Ash, I hope she realizes what she's doing to you."  
"Me too. I'm getting tired. I going to go to sleep."  
"Okay Ash. See you tomorrow morning."  
"Good night Ash, sweet dreams." Said Misty to herself in her tent.  
"Good night Misty, I love you." Said Ash to himself in his tent.  
They fell asleep, and dreamt about the most wonderful things that could happen to them. Yet did they realize what is to happen in 2 days...

**Chapter 2: Viridian City**

They woke up and Brock had them get going in a hurry in order to make Viridian by the sunset.  
"C'mon guys, get your asses in gear otherwise we won't make it to Viridian by the sunset and we'll have to camp overnight again."  
They of course took their time to get ready and they never made it to Viridian. They had to camp out again. Brock was ticked and for punishment woke them up at 5 o'clock in the morning to get into Viridian at 7 in the morning. Ash soon began to remember where he was. He was crossing the river where he first met Misty.  
"Hey Misty," Said Ash, "Do you remember this river?"  
"No, why do you ask."  
"This is the river you fished me out of, remember?"  
"Oh yeah, and you came out, stole my bike and trashed it."  
"Gee, thanks Misty, I was hoping that you'd say something nicer like, this is where we first met and we've been good friends ever since." Said Ash with a really heartbroken look on his face.  
"Well excuse me your highness. I forgot that the world revolves around you."  
"Misty, be nice to Ash, he was trying to be nice, and you turn around and be a jerk about it." Said Brock hinting that Ash can runaway.  
Ash became hungry after a while.  
"I'm starved. Lets go to the Pokémon Center and eat." Said Ash  
"Okay." Said Brock and Misty  
When they got there, they sat down and had a nice big brunch.  
"Mmmm, this is good..." Said Ash while stuffing his face.  
After their brunch, Ash immediately headed for Viridian Gym.  
"Ash wait up!" Said Misty.  
"What is it now Misty?"  
"Nothing, I just wanted to tell you that you should practice more with your Pokémon because Giovanni is a very tough trainer."  
"Ok and?"  
"And I don't want you to lose that's all."  
"Whatever Misty, just leave it to me to get that badge."  
As Ash ran for the Gym, Misty made a comment to herself.  
"Why is he so dense? Can't he just understand that Pokémon training isn't a game, it is serious business."  
Ash arrived and started the match with no time wasted. He fought a good match, but he just couldn't handle Giovanni's Rhydon. Ash was upset that he lost. Misty knew that if he lost, he'd be depressed for days. She hated to see him like that, it was the most awful thing to see.  
"Ash, is something wrong?" Said Misty with worry.  
"Yeah, I lost. I can't believe it, I was doing well until he brought out his Rhydon, he whaled on me and I lost."  
"It's okay Ash, come here." She gave him a relaxing hug, but she next said something that crossed the line. "I warned you Ash, Giovanni is a tough trainer. If you weren't so dense, maybe you could've won."  
"Dense? Is that your way of motivating me? DENSE! What the heck is a matter with you? I lose, and you have the nerve to call me dense? Sometimes I just wish I never threw that rock at a Spearow in the first place because I would've never ran into you and your stupid BIKE!"  
"Stupid bike?!" *SLAP* Misty whacked Ash across his face so hard, it left a distinct hand print on his cheek. "You deserved that you little jerk. My bike is not stupid. You know, I wish you never threw that rock too. Maybe my life would've been better alone, than with YOU AND YOUR STUPID PIKACHU!"  
"STUPID PIKACHU! I..you...oohhhhhhh..that's it, you've gone too far, you've crossed the line here Misty! I'm leaving this place and going to live a nice life by MYSELF! There you got your wish!"  
Ash grabbed all his stuff and got a hold of someone with a car. Ash took off to god knows where.  
"NOOO ASH, don't runaway, I'm sorry I said that. Pleease..."  
Misty fell to her knees and began to cry. She couldn't believe that she pushed him that far. What possessed her to say those things? Brock came out of the Pokémon canter after flirting with the Nurse Joy. He had heard them arguing, but he wasn't sure what happened. By the time he got there, it was too late.  
"Hey Misty, what happened. I heard you two arguing, and I hoped that everything is okay? Where's Ash? And Why are you crying?"  
"I..said things...that..pissed him off..*sniff*...and he left."  
"WHAT? LEFT? I can't believe this. Misty what did you say?"  
"Well, I said something stupid after Ash lost his match to Giovanni."  
"What did you say?"  
"That is he wasn't so dense and did what I said, he would've won. Then we argued, I slapped him and called his Pikachu stupid."  
"You called Pikachu stupid? What's a matter with you? Ash and Pikachu are like the closest two living creatures on this planet. Saying that to him is like me saying to you that Ash is little jerk. Would you like it if I said that about Ash?"  
"No."  
"Well, then were going to find him until the day we die, and when we do, you will apologize to him and tell him that you love him. You will also forget about your bike. He saved Pikachu's life with that thing. That's why he could give a care about it. Heck, if it was to save Vulpix, I wouldn't care either!"  
"Well because you are you. A stupid moron who drools over every girl that walks by."  
"Shut Up! Why do you have to insult everyone that tells you the truth about yourself!"  
"Well excuse me! I'm so sorry."  
"You need to watch your mouth because I'm going to join Ash and leave you in Viridian Forest with all the bugs! HA!"  
"NO, don't. I..hate..bugs!"  
"Then keep your mouth shut and lets find your love."  
They leave Viridian City and head for the next town, Pewter City.

**Chapter 3: Gary Finds Ash**

After a day of driving with a stranger, Ash was let off and was ready to begin his new life. He wasn't sure where he was, but luckily, there was a Pokémon Center nearby. He came in and talked to the Nurse Joy.  
"Excuse Me, Nurse Joy, what town is this?"  
"This is Crimson City. Are you lost?"  
"Actually no. I just ran away from my traveling group." Ash began to cry.  
"Are you okay. Please sit down here. Is there something on your mind that you want to maybe let off your chest?"  
"Yes. First off, my ex-friend that was traveling with me because I broke her bike."  
"Well that sounds like a good reason to follow someone."  
"I know, but I took it because I needed to save my Pikachu from getting harmed."  
"Ohh, it's really cute. Well it's good that you love your Pokémon. Most trainers use their Pokémon only for battling. It seems so barbaric. Good for you hon. By the way, what's your name?"  
"Ash."  
"Well Ash, what made you upset that you ran?"  
"She called me dense, slapped me, and also called my Pikachu stupid." Ash then picks up Pikachu and begins to look at it. "How can you call this adorable, loving Pokémon stupid. Ash then hugs Pikachu and begins to cry. "I love you Pikachu. You're not stupid. Your the best friend that anyone can have."  
"Don't cry hon, I know what she said was wrong." Then the Nurse Joy begins to cry. "You're right. How can you call this little guy stupid." Said Nurse Joy  
"I don't know. What really upsets me the most is the fact that I like her. When she and I first met, she was so beautiful. She still is, but I don't know if I still do now. She hurt me emotionally so many times."  
"Well, you just go, enjoy your life, and maybe you'll eventually forgive her. And if you don't, then that's okay too. I hope everything goes okay with you and your little buddy. See ya!"  
"Bye Joy."  
Ash left in tears and then he bumped into someone. He had brown boots and blue clothes. Whom else but Gary Oak.  
"So, the loser of Pallet is a cry baby huh?"  
"Gary, you'll never understand what it's like to.."  
Ash just got up and began to walk off.  
"Wait, Ash, are you okay? I'm sorry I said that, I didn't realize you were actually hurt. Come back, tell me what's wrong."  
"Gary, do you remember that orange haired girl I was traveling with?"  
"Yeah."  
"Well she and I got into an argument and she said things that crossed the line."  
"What did she say?"  
"Well she called me dense, slapped me and called my Pikachu stupid. I can't believe she called Pikachu stupid. If someone called your Pokémon stupid, wouldn't you get upset?"  
"Sure. I'd hate to know someone thinks my Pokémon are stupid. My Pokémon are my friends, not weapons."  
"You are actually friends with your Pokémon?"  
"Sure, My Ivysaur and I get along really well."  
"Well I guess I took you for a bad person. Why have you been mean to me lately? We used to be good friends as kids."  
"Sorry Ash. I just wasn't thinking about your feelings. I was just being a jerk. Do you want to be friends again?"  
"Sure Gary. I was wondering if we could travel together and forget about the rivalry stuff. What do ya think?"  
"Sounds good to me Ash." They then shake hands and smile.  
Gary ended up being a good person. Who knows, maybe Gary can help Ash win his Earth Badge.  
"Hey Gary, have you gotten your Earth Badge?"  
"Nope, lost the first time. How 'bout you?"  
"Same. I lost the first time also."  
"Huh, that stinks. Maybe we should help each other and with our combined training skills, we could be unbeatable."  
"Cool!"  
Ash and Gary are best friends from now on. They walk around and train their Pokémon for the Earth Badge.

**Chapter 4: The Search Continues**

Misty and Brock have gone through three towns and haven't found Ash yet. Brock has even sent some friends of his own on lookout at some other towns, and alerted Ash's mom in Pallet to keep a lookout for him too.  
"Brock, I'm worried that Ash may kill himself."  
"Why would he do that?"  
"Because I upset him way too much."  
"He won't do that. Are you beginning to realize how much you hurt Ash?"  
"Yes. I will never argue, nor insult him or his Pokémon."  
"Just Ash? What about the other people that are around you. Not just me and Ash, what about your sisters, or other friends?"  
"I know, I won't be like that towards anyone ever again."  
"Good girl. Now what town should we check next?"  
"Hmmm, how about that new town Crimson up north?"  
"Why there?"  
"I don't know, maybe he figured he could run as far as he can."  
"Well okay, but it will take almost a whole month to get there."  
"Well, it's worth a shot. Let's do it."  
So Brock and Misty will go to the town where Ash has run off to. But will Ash forget what happened by the time she gets there. Only fate will decide.  
Two Weeks Pass by...  
Misty and Brock haven't found Ash on the way to Crimson City. Although Ash's mom got a hold of Brock and Misty and told them that Ash called her the other day.  
"Misty, do you think that Ash May have went somewhere else because he called his mom yesterday?"  
"I hope not. I feel like shit Brock. I haven't been this depressed in my life before."  
Misty began to cry and hugged Brock. She cried for an hour.  
"Misty, I know you feel bad, but if you don't stop crying, we can't find Ash just by standing here like this."  
*SNIFF* "Ok Brock, lets go."  
Misty and Brock are nearing Cerulean City. From there, they head straight to Crimson on a long, adventurous journey.  
Meanwhile back at Crimson Forest...  
"Hey Gary, have you ever had a good friend that hurt you like Misty did to me?"  
"Once. When I was 13. One of my cheerleaders and I kinda fell in love. We went out for a while, had some laughs and then the news came. She was doing this out of pity because she felt bad for me. She never loved me at all, it was like some big joke to her. I was heartbroken for weeks. I literally had to postpone my Pokémon Journey because of that."  
"Man, that sounds even worse than what I'm going through. How've you been since?"  
"Well, I am weary of dating again. I just want to wait for the right person to come along. You understand."  
"Yeah I know. When I got to know Misty better, I began to fall in love. She is the only person that makes my day when I see her. But, after what happened, I'm not sure if she's my desire anymore."  
"You should just forget about it. Once I got over my problems, I felt a hell of a lot better. What I think happened between you two is she just went too far but didn't realize it. I don't think she really meant what she said. Haven't you ever gotten mad at someone, and say really stupid shit that ends up hurting their feelings?"  
"Yeah. But this isn't the first time she has upset me before. This is like the tenth time this month. I just couldn't handle it so I left for good."  
"Do you think that you will ever forgive her?"  
"I'm not sure. One part of me says that I should forgive her and tell her that I love her and the other says that I should forget that she exists and find a new suitable lifestyle."  
"You should do what your heart says to do. I know you will make the right choice."  
"Thanks Gary, I appreciate all your help at a time like this."  
"No problem Ash."  
"Hey Gary, do you know of any good places that we can train for the Earth Badge?"  
"Yeah, there is a town about one day away. There are some good trainers there. That will give us some good experience."  
"Sounds good. Let's spend one more week here than we can go to that town. Sound Okay?"  
"Ok, we'll do that."  
Ash and Gary spent the week at Crimson City. They proceed to Platinum Town for some training that will raise their Pokémon's level up.

**Chapter 5: So Close, Yet So Far**

Ash and Gary have been spending the week at Platinum Town. They've practically beaten all the trainers except the most difficult one. He has his own gym (not sanctioned by the Pokémon League).  
Meanwhile, Misty and Brock arrive at Crimson City. They aren't sure where to look, so they go to the Pokémon Center for some help.  
"Hello," began the Nurse Joy, "Welcome to Crimson City. How can I help you?"  
"We are looking for someone who may have come here." said Misty. She pulled a picture of Ash out of her purse.  
"Oh my god." Said the Nurse Joy, "This young man came here several weeks ago upset and lost. He told me that one of his friends upset him and he ran away."  
"Yep, that's him." said Misty and Brock  
"Are the two of you the people who upset him?"  
"Well, not we but me." Replied Misty. "I upset him."  
"Young lady, I've never met someone as nice as that young man that was here, you should be ashamed of yourself."  
"I know, I've never been so depressed in my life. Do you have any idea where he may be?"  
"Actually when he walked, I mean moped out of here, he ran into some kid with a blue outfit and brown boots. Then the kid in blue replied, "So, the loser of Pallet is a cry baby huh?" The kid seemed like a jerk but then he apologized about something and they both headed for the forest. I guess they became friends on the spot according to what I saw."  
"GARY!" Screamed Misty and Brock.  
"I can't believe he left with Gary!" said Brock. "Misty, you really messed up Ash's feelings. You made him make friends with Gary!"  
"Well thank you Brock for that lovely motivation, you idiot."  
"Hey! The two of you better watch calm down." Said Nurse Joy.  
"Sorry."  
"Misty, we better get a move on before Ash turns into Gary! I'd hate to see that."  
"Ok Brock, lets go! Thank you Nurse Joy for your help."  
"No problem! Just make sure you apologize young lady!"  
"Ok, Bye."  
"See Brock, I told ya he'd come here."  
"Well, I guess you know Ash a lot because you love him."  
"I do Brock, I just hope he loves me too."  
"I think so. Hey, the map says that forest is a shortcut to some town called Platinum Town. Lets go that way."  
"Ok Brock."  
Meanwhile at Platinum...  
"Hey Gary, check this out, Dexter says that My Charizard is at level 62! Cool, huh?"  
"Awesome, my Blastoise is at level 60. I never realized this, but we make a pretty good team don't we?"  
"Yep, we sure do. Too bad we never realized this earlier. You would've been a good travel buddy along with Brock and...uh...Misty." Said Ash. He began to mope.  
"Something wrong Ash? Are you okay?"  
"Oooohhh, I just can't stop thinking about Misty! My feelings are going haywire! One minute I hate her, the next minute, I feel like I could kiss her. Ughhh!"  
"Geez Ash, she really has an impact on you. I hope you get over this soon, because if you don't, you might end up like me and never trust a girl with your feelings again."  
"Do you think that I'm being an idiot for constantly bringing this up?"  
"No, not at all. I was pretty much the same way as you."  
"Really? Was it when you were with that cheerleader?"  
"Yep."  
"Hey Gary, you wanna head back to Crimson?"  
"What for, we beat every trainer there."  
"I know, but I just feel like relaxing there 'cuz Platinum doesn't have any good places to stay at overnight."  
"Okay, lets go."  
Ash and Gary pack up and head for Crimson. Little does Ash know that Misty and Brock are heading his way.  
Meanwhile...  
"Hey Misty, did you see that Caterpie over there? It's really cute. Why don't you pet it?"  
"AHHH, Are you nuts?! You know I hate bugs!"  
"Calm down, I was just joking."  
*WHAMO* Misty kicked Brock's face in pretty good there.  
"Gee, I see stars Misty."  
"That's what you get for messing with me."  
Around four in the afternoon, Ash and Gary are nearing Brock and Misty. They were walking different paths. But Misty could've swore she heard Ash's and Gary's voices.  
"Brock, did you hear that?"  
"No what?"  
"I could've swore I heard Ash and Gary talking."  
"You're probably hearing things Misty."  
"No Brock, I'm serious. I heard them. I think there on that path over there."  
"Ok, lets check it out."  
Meanwhile...  
"Hey Gary, did you hear that?"  
"Yeah, I heard voices." Said Gary  
"Yeah, it sounded like Brock and Misty."  
"Sure you're not hearing things?"  
"No man I heard them for sure."  
"They sounded like they were at that path over there."  
Ash and Gary went to check out the path Misty and Brock were on. Misty and Brock were checking the path Ash and Gary were on. Misty and Brock heard the rustling of leaves. So did Ash and Gary. Both pairs slowly approached each other and Misty and Ash bumped into each other's backs.  
"AAAAAHHHHHHHH!"  
"Misty? What are you doing here?" Asked Ash  
"Looking for you. Oh, Ash I'm so sorry for what I said. I didn't mean what I said, I was just too stupid to realize that I was hurting your feelings. Will you please forgive me?"  
"I can't Misty. You really fucked up with me and I will never forgive you, whether I like you or not. You hurt me badly. Talk about a knife in the back. Besides, how can I trust you with my feelings again? How do I know if you will hurt me again? Sometimes Misty, sorry or any apology for that matter just won't help in some cases. This is that case. I'm sorry Misty."  
"You know Misty, Ash told me what you said. I understand what he's going through, it's happened to me before. A girlfriend hurt me so much that I can never trust another girl with my feelings, just like Ash." Said Gary  
"Gary, what do you know anyways? You are just a stuck up little brat. Love can't be relevant to you." Said Misty  
"Misty, Gary isn't stuck up. He used to be, but I've realized that there is a good side to him. He probably will end up being a better friend than you will ever be."  
"Then why can't you realize that there is a good side to me and forgive me? Huh?"  
"Because Gary didn't call my Pikachu stupid unlike you did last month. Remember?"  
"I do remember, and that's why I've been looking for you. We've been traveling for a month looking for you. I came to apologize. I've never been so depressed in my life Ash. I didn't know what I said hurt until you left. I love you Ash. You are what makes me whole. If you don't forgive me, fine, but I will always love you. To the grave."  
"Misty, it's so hard to forgive you. I've been a mess for the last month. One day I want to forgive you, and the next day I feel like slapping you. Nothing can convince me which side to choose."  
"Well how about if this can convince you." Misty then walked over to Ash and kissed him passionately as if they were a married couple.  
"Misty, that was a beautiful kiss but, I still can't forgive you. Please understand what I'm feeling."  
Ash said what he had to say and he and Gary walked away.  
"I...can't believe he didn't forgive me." Misty fell to her knees and cried for a long time. Although she was upset, her heart told her that she had another chance with Ash and she wasn't going to give up.

**Chapter 6: Heartbroken**

It has been almost a week since Ash and Misty were reunited. Brock and Misty are staying at a local hotel in Crimson City.  
"Brock, I just can't believe he didn't accept my apology. I just don't understand him. He must be getting joy out of watching me suffer."  
"Misty, Ash doesn't enjoy watching you in pain. In fact that is probably the last thing in the world he'd want to see. Plus I know that he's probably regretting that he didn't forgive you. It's probably driving him nuts now."  
"Are you sure Brock? You know how dense Ash can get."  
"See there you go again. Yes I'm sure, and stop being a moron. DON'T CALL ASH DENSE ANYMORE! You're annoying me too!"  
"Geez, sorry. I'm just too heartbroken to think about what I say. Do you think that I should try again?"  
"Of course, you'd be stupid not to. Besides, he probably misses you and will accept your apology 'cuz he wants to be with you."  
"Thanks Brock, you've been a lot of help this last month."  
"It's nothing Misty."  
Meanwhile, Ash and Gary were in the same hotel and were in the room one floor up from Misty.  
"I feel like crap."  
"What's wrong Ash?"  
"I'm so upset about what happened last week. I should die."  
"It's ok Ash, you were just upset that's all."  
"Gary, do you think that was the right thing to do?"  
"Honestly? I really don't think it was. She looked really sorry and she was upset at what she did."  
"I was so mad at her but at the same time I was also ready to forgive. I just got confused."  
"Confused? More like you became dense."  
"Dense? Don't talk like her now okay. I really don't want your lecture about why I'm dense...wait a minute, what am I saying? I am a dense moron. I don't know what feelings are. I'm just a jerk."  
"Ash, don't talk like that about yourself, you are not a jerk. But you are dense. You just better hope that she didn't leave, 'cuz if she did, she's history."  
"What do you mean history?"  
"I mean that she's going to leave this place with Brock. She just might end up falling in love with Brock later on, who knows?"  
"Misty? Fall in love with Brock? HAA HAA HAHA HAHAHA HA. Misty isn't that dense like I am. She won't leave trust me."  
"I just hope your right."  
_"Brock, will you keep your mouth shut!"_  
"Gary, did you hear that?"  
"Yeah man I did, do you..?"  
"Nahhhh...couldn't be. Can it?"  
"It sounded like it was from the room below us."  
"Let's go check."  
Meanwhile at the room below...  
"Well, excuse me miss priss, I was just trying to be a considerate person."  
"CONSIDERATE?! You made me look like a fool in front of Ash! I hoped you would cover my back but you stood there like a moron and didn't say anything!"  
"I didn't say anything because it's your mess up not mine!"  
"Oh please, that is the biggest excuse I've ever heard. You were probably too busy thinking of the Nurse Joy we ran into the other day."  
"Fine. If you're going to be a jerk, I'm leaving to go find Ash and Gary and Were all going to leave you here all alone! GOODBYE"  
*SLAM* Brock slammed the door and not two feet later, he literally ran into Ash.  
"Ow, Watch it! Brock? What are you doing here?" Asked Ash.  
"Going to spend the night with Misty, well was. How about you?"  
"Gary and I were staying here until tomorrow, then we were going to some town a few days away."  
"Ash, don't leave. Misty is really upset that you didn't accept your apology. Why didn't you anyways?"  
"Because I was too upset at her. Then I began to realize that I made a stupid mistake. I do forgive her, it's just that when I see her face, I get pissed and upset. I just wish there could be a way that she would understand how I feel."  
"I know Ash, it's tough when your best friend hurts your feelings. She just ticked me off and I ran out if the room. I can't take her anymore. Now I know how you felt when you took off. I wish she heard all of this to believe how mean she's gotten."  
"Too late Brock, I already did." Said Misty as she was walking out of the room.  
"Misty? Were you listening to our conversation through the door?"  
"Yes, but I heard Ash's voice, so I couldn't resist. Sorry."  
"It's okay Misty," Said Ash, "I...I forgive you for what you said to me. I'm also sorry for not forgiving you earlier."  
"Thank you Ash. It's okay that you didn't forgive me before, I understand that you were really mad at me, but I felt so bad that you didn't forgive me after that kiss."  
"I know. That kiss at the time was nothing to me because I was mad. I should've enjoyed that kiss, but the stupid, dense, idiot like I am, ignored it."  
"Ash, you're not dense. I was just saying those things to hide my true feelings about you."  
Misty then walked up to Ash, placed her left hand on his shoulder, and she took her right hand and began to twirl Ash's hair.  
"You know Misty, I just want to tell you something. I've been hiding something from you that bugs me. I love you Misty. I hope you don't get mad at me for telling you this now because I should've told you when you told me you loved me. I'm sorry."  
"Ash, remember what else I said at the time? I said that I will love you until the day I die. Ash, you are my other half. If you never came into my life, I would've had a miserable life."  
"Me too, Misty. I love you and..." Before Ash could begin to finish his sentence, she began to kiss him. The two of them were kissing for a long time. Brock and Gary thought that they would never break the kiss. They didn't for an hour. They were kissing while walking into the room, and closed the door.  
"Well," said Brock, "That went well. What do you think Gary?"  
"Yep, those two will be inseparable from now on. Thank goodness. If those two never got together, they would've been like cats and dogs."  
Meanwhile back in the room...  
"Oh Ash, I've waited so long, to kiss and hold you, this is a dream come true."  
"Me too misty."  
They laid on the bed for a while, cuddling with each other. Pikachu and Togepi were jumping with joy. They have never seen their trainers like this, it was a new experience that they would have to get used to.

**Chapter 7: The Journey Back**

After a long night of kissing, Ash and Misty were ready to go back to Pallet to tell Ash's mom the good news. While traveling to Pallet, Ash and Misty were holding hands and smiling constantly at each other.  
"Geez, this is the first day I've been with the both of you and heard no arguments what so ever. What a surprise!"  
"Shut up Brock, you are ruining my romantic moment with Ash."  
"Sorry Misty."  
It was getting dark and Brock had to find a good spot to camp out. Of course, he finds another scenic lake area to camp by.  
"Hey Ash and Misty! This spot looks very nice, what do you think?"  
"It's great Brock."  
"Hey Ash, why don't you and I take a nice stroll along the lake." Said Misty  
"That sounds nice Misty. Lets do it."  
Ash and Misty went for a beautiful walk along the lake. They held hands and talked for a while. The air was crisp, clean and cool. The moon and stars were full and shining brightly on the lake.  
"Ash, this is so beautiful. I wish that we could've fell in love earlier."  
"I wish we did too Misty. Too bad we didn't realize our feelings for each other instead of fighting like we did."  
"It doesn't matter that much to me Ash, as long as we are together is what matters to me."  
"That's true Misty. As long as we have each other, we will lead wonderful lives together."  
Misty was greatly touched by this remark. She turned to Ash and before she could get a chance to kiss him, he began to kiss her first. They kissed for twenty minutes. After their long walk, they headed back for camp. Ash and Misty decided that they would share a tent. They went to sleep holding each other.  
After a few weeks or so, they finally arrived in Pallet Town. Ash had immediately insisted that they head for his house, because he was excited to tell his mom the good news about his arrival and his new girlfriend.  
"MOM! I'm back!"  
"Ash, honey is that you? You've grown up so much. Come here and give me a hug."  
"Mom, I've missed you so much."  
"Me too honey. I'm just glad you're okay. I got a call from Brock that you ran away from them. I was so worried that something would happen to you."  
"Don't worry ma. Actually running away has brought my friends and I closer."  
"How?"  
"Well, I ran away 'cuz Misty pissed me off, she made fun of Pikachu."  
"What?! Well missy, you've got a lot of girl talk with me to do!"  
"MOM! Don't worry, everything is settled."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well, after I took off, I ended up in Crimson City. I ran into Gary there, and we ended up being friends! Then Misty found me, tried to apologize, but I refused. Then after a week, I was upset about it. I went to talk to her and she apologized again. I accepted her apology and we told each other a secret that we've been hiding for a while."  
"What's that honey?"  
"That we love each other. So we ended up kissing and now were are in love."  
"Ooohhh Ash, I'm so happy for you. You too Misty. Congratulations!"  
"Thanks Mom"  
"Thank you Mrs. Ketchum."  
"You're welcome! I'm just glad everything was settled between the two of you. I would have hated to separated the two of you."  
"Mom, that would be like taking away my heart and soul."  
"Ash, do you really mean that?" Asked Misty.  
"Of course, Misty. You mean everything to me. You are my other half. You complete me."  
"Oh, Ash you're so sweet."  
Misty walked over to Ash, gave him a hug and she then gave him a nice big kiss. Ash's mom had to get everyone out of the room so they could have some privacy. Once the others left the room, Misty gave Ash a strange look. He was wondering what she meant by that look. She then threw him (literally) on the couch and she went on top of him. They made out for a while. They looked into each others eyes and they realized that they would live a wonderful life together as a couple.

THE END

* * *

Thanks for reading my story please read and review.


End file.
